


Meant to Be

by itsactuallycorrine



Category: Jane the Virgin (TV)
Genre: Drabble Collection, F/M, Missing Scene
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-13
Updated: 2015-05-13
Packaged: 2018-03-30 10:40:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3933688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsactuallycorrine/pseuds/itsactuallycorrine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>a collection of drabbles originally posted at <a>Fuck Yeah, Jane & Rafael</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	Meant to Be

**Author's Note:**

> first drabble accompanies [this gifset](http://fuckyeahjanerafael.tumblr.com/post/103081326620/jane-rafael-teamwork) and is a missing scene to _Chapter Six_.

He’s looking at her with those deep, soft eyes of his and Jane tries to soothe the butterflies in her stomach by repeating the words  _like a sister, like a sister, like a sister_  in her head. 

“Can I ask you for a favor?” She bites her lip as he smiles at her. “I mean, another one, besides my mom singing in the hotel?”

“Anything,” is his immediate reply, and Jane breathes deeply and hopes he means it.

“So Rogelio - my father, which you knew - anyway, he has these step-daughters - former step-daughters - who are just  _the worst_  and they have this website and I know it’s really petty but  _they deserve it_  and-”

“Whoa, Jane.” Rafael rests his hand briefly on her upper arm. “Take another breath and start from the beginning.”

So she does and by the end, she can tell he’s as intrigued by her mom’s plan as she’d been appalled.

“This is stupid, right? I should be above this.” Jane looks at him, wondering if he’s going to call her bluff, try to force her to be a better person. 

“It’s… brilliant,” he says, grinning. “But where do I come in?”

She drops his gaze and focuses on the tips of her toes, feeling her face heat. “That’s the thing… I sort of need a distraction in order to pull it off. And they are just teenage girls, so I was thinking…” She purposefully lets her voice trail off, risking a peek at him from under her lashes.

She can see the laugh he’s holding back as he looks off to the side and she’d swear she could almost see a blush tinting his (amazing) cheekbones. 

He clears his throat and looks back at her. “Well, I did say anything.”

She grins at him. “Yes, you really did.”


End file.
